


A secret jealousy...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Jealous John Watson, Oblivious Sherlock, Pining John, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: On his first day of meeting Sherlock, John is startled by an outburst of jealousy...





	A secret jealousy...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta read by Notjustmom.

****For John, it was surreal in too many ways to even count them! His first meeting with Sherlock, the flat, the visit to the crime scene, the unexpected sexiness of it… and now, a drug bust? In _their_ flat?

He felt that his protective behavior was as strong as in the army… It was the battlefield, all over again. With only one man in his platoon: Sherlock. He turns towards the detective, who was arguing with DI Lestrade and ended by showing up the expanse of his alabaster forearm to proof that he’s not currently using.

_Brotherhood of the bloody nicotine patch! What is this… Harry Potter and the Nicotine Patchers! Why does Lestrade act like they are friends!_

He turns his gaze away from the two men, exasperated by his reaction. _Oh God John, stop this right now! Lestrade is not a threat, you have no hold on Sherlock… he's not even your bloody friend!_

With another look at the tall man, he thinks _, Too bad he’s ‘married to his work’… Maybe I can change his mind? Wonder if he’s into men? Shit! Where does that come from?_

The doctor had some experience with men, but he never looked at a man like a prospective… boyfriend? He was slightly panicking, not knowing how to read that _it-must-remains-secret-or-I-will-die-of-embarrassment_ uncharacteristic jealousy burst.

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea come from a discussion on tumblr
> 
> **
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
